Standing in Her Shadow
by Midnight-Tower
Summary: She is the golden child, the child who could do no wrong in our clan. Next in line to be the Keeper, skilled, and popular. I, am outcast apostate in my own clan. Due to circumstances, we part ways. When we meet again, we are on two different plains of existence: She the Herald of Andraste and I, her mere shadow.
1. Prologue

Standing in Her Shadow

 **Author's Note: I am rewriting the fanfiction Standing in Her Shadow. This is due to personally re-reading it and finding it rushed. As always please comment and give feedback as you, the reader, seem fit.**

~For any elven dialog confusion/translation please seek the bottom of the chapters~

 **Prologue (Before the Rift)**

"Come on Talia! Mamae will be angry if we are late for supper again!" I growl, crossing my arms. I cast a glare over my shoulder at my older sister. She struts slowly down the pathway, picking and inspecting her nails as though there is all the time in the world. Her overly crisp sun kissed skin appears to illuminate with the backdrop of the sun setting through the forest. The colors of autumn crisp reds, oranges, and yellows dash each tree with a splash of color, spreading the color across the forest floor. The pathways are a little dry this time of year, scratching the soles of our feet. It is this little hindrance that is making her take fucking forever.

"I highly doubt mamae will be angered if we are a few seconds late." Talia _'tsks'_ as though she is scolding a child. I roll my eyes, walking forward without the little brat.

" I mean, that one time you did not appear until well after dusk!" She exclaims, her voice dripping with bitterness. "Something along the lines of seeing one of Fen'Harel's agents. A wolf no less to come take dimwitted children away!"

"Okay one, I was five years old and two, just because a wolf saunters close to camp does not make them an immediate associate with Fen'Harel." Talia flicks another finger out, signaling more onslaught from my childish antics.

"Well what about that time you found a 'mysteriously good looking stranger' who 'promised' you fame and fortune should you wed him." I rolls my eyes. _'Is she for real?'_

"Again I was…"

"Yes yes I know…a little da'len. Although a _shem_ dear sister is quite in poor taste." To emphasize her point, she gags, sticking her finger towards her gaping mouth.

"Whatever dear sister," I sneer, jogging a little ways up. With a quick flick of my wrist, I hear a sudden gasp followed by a solid _'thud'_. She mutters a few curses on her way back up, swearing nature hates her.

' _Take that sister dear.'_ I chuckle. _'When will you ever learn?'_

"There you two are! I swear to Falondin you will run me into an early grave!" Our mother stands at the entrance of our camp, her hands holding her luscious hips. Her almond eyes glare menacingly, throwing her baby blues into a storm of grey.

"Ir abelas Mamae," we mutter in unison, tucking our tails between our legs as she ushers us to our tent. She closes the flaps briskly, throwing her hands up. Our Mamae, Rayme, is a woman who most in our clan look up to as the hand next to our clan leader. She had a slightly wider frame to accentuate her curvature with a thick black mane to curl down her back. Her face is angular as many of our people are, however there are the smallest of aspects that hint at a possible inbred origin, although she will never admit it.

We wash our hands and face within a small water basin set up towards the back of our tent next to our sleeping location. Little bits of each person's knickknacks scatter in their designated sleeping area with no real rhyme or reason.

' _And to think I use to look up to…her'_ I shiver, wiping my dripping hands on my tunic.

I am the last to leave through the flap, realizing everyone scurried out while I was spacing out. I stand just outside of the flap, observing. Our clan is small with a maximum of twenty people each with their own knack of skill or trade. My sister instantly flocks to her best friends, sashaying to accentuate her trail. They hand her a leaf filled with various meal items as they begin their chatter. They are all pretty much like my sister, sporting their markings as though it is a beauty mark rather than a draw on. They stand as though they are models with a thin hourglass figure, their tribal clothing a bare minimum of scraps to cover their naughty bits. Sometimes when they see eyes, they stretch down giving a good view of cleavage. The boys often flock to hang around them or admire from afar. Some even daring to ask for a hand in what could be a life long commitment.

Although we are a small clan, we are tightly knit for the most part. Each person, man and woman find someone to talk to whether it be a friend, family, or loved one. There are few who hang around the edge of the forest, keeping watch for anything or anyone from approaching. A few younger kids squeal in delight, their little feet kicking up leaves into the clearing. The adults sit cross legged around the embers, chatting with the days hunt or gossip from the city should they be fortunate to leave.

A hush falls over the clan, their conversation settling into whispers upon my arrival to the inner circle. Eyes pierce the back of my skull, attempting to shadow the feeling of disgust and fear. I carefully make my way to the roasting nugs, feeling the warmth of the fire caress my skin as I approach. I grab one of the wooden skewers, holding it awkwardly as I grab for an apple gathered freshly from the city next to it.

"There is that girl again…"

"Honey do not go near her, she is cursed…"

"Fen'Harel's agent…"

I ignore them and their insensitive gossip. They cower at what I have become, their fear palpable as the day as those little bits of magic sparkled in the palm of my hand. Because of one fatalistic encounter, they deemed this thing to become an isolation and danger to the clan. "Although they are the ones who put me in that type of situation" I mumble bitterly under my breath.

' _I do not see why Mamae does nothing do anything about this mess.'_ I sigh, taking up refuge as far as I possibly can from the people. I sit onto what remains of a patch of active grass close to the outskirts of camp. I see a few birds fly tree to tree while a hidden hare or two scamper to collect in the feast of fallen leaves. A couple of thin trunked trees block some view of the camp like a curtain. As the gamey nug hits my tongue, I munch thoughtfully, glancing around in an attempt to find a particular body. Her flowing robes catch the corner of my eye like a flickering bug in the night. Tucked towards the head of our gathering a particular woman saunters around, her gown reflecting the golden sun off her fiery colors. Wrinkles line most of what use to be her taunt skin, sinking further in when she scowls with disappointment. Her once golden locks have fled and in their stead strands of silver wire. Her face always appears to be pinched in a neutral scowl and one is not sure how to approach in that circumstance.

I stand, intending to head back for a second round of nug when Mamae steps into view. Her face as far as I can tell appears to be taunt with discomfort or anger. I do not know. The conversation between Mamae and the clan leader appears serious and, for a brief moment, I feel their eyes searching for me. I gulp, sinking low as possible to the ground. After a bit of time, I peak in their general direction, letting out a breath of relief.

' _I wonder what I did this time to piss them off royally.'_ I roll my eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time today, laying flat against the ground to examine the sky, nug forgotten. _'Probably for another rumor this stupid "clan" spread about me…yet again.'_ I extend a hand into the sky, watching the color bounce off my skin. The purple and blue hues begin to run away as the blackness of the sky comes to invade. It brings stars and possible clouds in it's wake, but nothing more. I close my eyes, inhaling the scent of the fall time leaves. I bring my hand down, tucking it away behind my head. The whistle of the wind sings almost of a warning and I fall asleep before I have a moment to process it.

I wake with a jolt to someone kicking my shoulder. Without thinking, I grab at the ankle, throwing the figure down with me. A male roughly around my age grumbles under his breath, cursing in Dalish at his misfortunate duty. "O melana ma thenem" (About time you woke up) Oreldir grumbles, standing up quickly. I sit up carefully, rolling my shoulders at the joint to relieve some stiffness. They pop with a sickening crack, causing Oreldir to flinch. He takes a few paces back in fear.

"Mar mama search sul ma" (Your mother searches for you). The youth turns tersely away, running back to who knows where. I stand, brushing some of the leaves that the wind covered me in.

' _Looks like it is time to face the music.'_ I scrunch up my face in distain. Our people are a little quiet now having the sun completely set into darkness. The moon is high in the sky, illuminating the clearing with a beautiful beam of white. The stars twinkle and shine with all they got, knowing they are being watched. There are little sounds of wild life scurrying around the forest floor from little hares to halla. Everything almost feels a little too…peaceful. The few remaining outside of their tents scurry inside as I pass, whispering curses and hate filled notes. I smile.

I enter our tent, expecting a scolding for mamae, her hands on her hips, lips pursed. I feel my face shift in surprise at the last body I expected to see. The clan leader sits patiently in front of our makeshift table, her hands folded carefully within her lap. Next to her, Talia is dressed in a similar garb of silken robes, the color of roses during the first light of spring. The room holds a tense atmosphere, the clan leader looking pointed at me while Talia keeps her head hidden from my gaze.

"Clean leader…tis an honor to have you bless our family." I begin to babble, attempting to start in good graces. She raises her hand, to which I shut up. I glance around, realizing Mamae is no where to be found within the small room. When raising a questioning brow to Talia, she clams tighter than a virgin, refusing to look directly at me. My gaze slides over the clan leader once more. Those cool, calculating grey orbs bore into my soul as her words, carefully crafted by a word smith, pool out.

"As you know, your sister Talia will begin her training come the next cycle of spring. She will inherit the title 'Clan Leader' when she proves to succeed in the basics of this training." She looks toward my sister, a glow of admiration radiates off her. She gives Talia a small pat of approval.

"That is great news!" I blurt, causing a faint blush to dot my sister's face. The clan leader holds her hand up again, the warmth washes completely off her face.

"Things thus far with building relations and getting general reputation within the clan has…stagnated. People within the clan feel unnerved of your presence around the soon-to-be clan leader. They are beginning to suspect…things." She stands, the sound of her gown sliding down fills the empty silence. I cock my head at her, my brows knitting in confusion. Slowly, some of the pieces of the puzzle come together. My heart beats loudly, deafening the world around me.

"Surely they can get passed that and their insecurities right? I mean I have come to my abilities."

"And it is such of these abilities that in which they fear you." I back up slightly, fear rising like bile from the stomach. Air coats my already dry tongue to a sandpaper consistency _. 'Was the room always this warm?'_

"What… are you saying?" The clan leader gracefully approaches, her hands on either side of my face. Her touch bites with a shock of cool, calloused fingers brushing the tips of my cheekbones. Her hands hold my face in place as though prisoner under her gaze. There is no warmth in her gaze as she delivers her message.

"As of this moment Amethyst of the Oryan clan, you are hear by banished to never return again." Her fingers brush ever so lightly against my skin. The familiar tingle of magic begins flowing beneath the surface of my skin. It begins to prickle as though it is invading a foreign space. "Your vallaslin shall be removed. You shall be considered a rogue elf not to be taken in by any other clan." A burst of her magic flames my skin; the color in contrast to my own appears red and dangerous. I bit my lip, holding back a scream as the magic scrapes the vallaslin off my skin. Burning beneath the skin, but clawing will not bring it out. It draws out a memory of a fresh kill getting the dagger plunged deep into the carcass, wiggling and pulling meaty bits off the animal. Before the pain became unbearable, her hands pull off my face. She takes a step back, waiting, expecting some sort of rise to occur at any moment. I take a steady breath. Then two. My mana bubbles under the surface, screaming in rage at the inappropriate invasion of another. Anger swims my head, beating along with the pain in my chest.

"So…" I look to my supposed sister, venom dripping off my words. Her gaze remains glued to the dirt floor, shame clearly written on her stupid face. "This is okay for you? For your only sister to be banished from her home? To be sent into the wild and possibly sold to some shem?! THIS IS OKAY?!" My voice hitches at the end, tears of rage threatening to pool over the rims. Talia sits uncomfortably in her seat, but finally locks her storm blue eyes at me. The same eyes of our mother.

"This choice was not made lightly and is deemed what is best for the clan. Please know you will always be my little sister." Talia makes an attempt to show some sympathy on her face, but it all runs together with hurt and betrayal. I scoff.

"It clearly had been made within these passing hours! Don't you dare tell me it was 'not made lightly'!" I mock, shrinking her confidence back a bit.

"And where is Mamae? Surely she would not let this…this… * _asha felandaris_ remove me from my home!"

"That is enough young lady!" Mamae's voice echoes the room, her breaths coming out in shallow pants. I turn slowly towards her behind me, eyes widening. Her posture is tense; her eyes scream to go quietly. She holds the nearest tent flap with one hand, a knapsack in another.

"Ma eolasem?" I whisper, taking a step back. Her eyes never wavier as the words pour out of her mouth. Despite the circumstance, there is no emotion in her gaze nor her words.

"Vin ar eolasem. It is time for you to go child." I look at this woman, the woman who raised me since infancy. Together with this other woman, the woman who is suppose to be my sister. They look similar in features but their eyes tell another story. They are defensive, withheld. They are hiding something but do not admit to yielding in front of their superior. At least, that is what the logical part of my brain is quietly thinking. Betrayal runs deep, clouding any other logical thought.

"Fine. You want me gone? I will go." Anger bubbles and covers bits of my vision as I gather the very few essentials I need which is not much. The woman who I use to call Mamae hands a bag of provisions off her free hand which I hastily grab.

"Dareth shiral" She says in unison with the two other women. I flip them the finger, stopping in the opening of the tent flap.

"Fen'Harel ma halam." I spit out the Dalish curse bitterly as I run out into the night, tears spilling over my eyes. The woods with no judgment engulf me with a warm embrace. In the distance, a lone wolf bellows its cries into the night.

* * *

* **Asha** means woman and **felandaris** means demon weed. In this context she is literally calling her a demon woman

The rest are from DAI wiki

 **Mamae** means mother/mom

 **Da'len** means child or little one. Similar to an adult addressing a young person

 **Shem** is a wording used by elves referring to humans (a negative term)

 **Falon'din** is one of the Dalish gods who means Friend of the Dead

 **Ir abelas** means I am sorry or sorrow. Used as a common apology

 **Ma eolasem** is roughly translated by lingojam as you knew or know

 **Vin ar eolasem** is roughly translated by lingojam as Yes I did know/ knew

 **Dareth shiral** means safe journey. It can be heard mostly by Solas or other elven people

 **Fen'Harel ma halam** means loosely the Dread Wolf ends you. It is perceived by any elves as a threat


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Present Day)**

Snow coats the forest floor with bitter cold, the snow stinging sharp little needles into exposed skin. Icicles hang in victory from the defeated trees; their branches giving little to no cover for prey to hide. Since my departure, I have heard no words from the clan as promised by the "clan leader". Other elven clans I have encountered refuse to take me in for fear of my abilities. Through the whispering wind, some speak of a clan leader spreading word as to not allow a disowned "naked" elf remain within their custody. My life revolves around possible hunt when game is available for that particular season. Deer and hare are quite plentiful within the warmer months, however when the cold begins to settle, food becomes minimal. When food is scarce, I resort to ransacking the typical traveling merchant of a few goods. After all, they do not possibly need that many duplicates of items. Housing consists of empty caves or hollow trees, whichever is available at the time. If I am really lucky, an abandoned house is available with the high possibility of bandits, though it provides the best cover to snow and rain.

Lately, things in the forest have become eerily quiet as though a storm approaches. Very few animals brave coming out, if they come out at all. A large green hole in the sky spews lightning every now and then, growing in size as the months push forward. Sometimes, if caught at just the right moment, I catch the hole beaming light to the ground. A nose pokes at my shoulder, the breath warm and welcoming to the near zero degrees. My body involuntarily shivers, falling back into the furry body attached to the nose. A dire wolf if I remember correctly from my studies. She sits at roughly five and a half feet walking and a scary seven feet when standing on her hind legs. Her fur imitates the color of ash after the embers have cooled from the night fire. Pointed molten amber eyes appear to glower at the world around her, regarding multiple things as insects rather than beings of life. I have named her Yuuki, for better to call her something rather than "the large wolf".

"Is there game afoot nearby Yuuki?" Closing her eyes, Yuuki lifts her giant muzzle towards the sky. Her blackened nose inhales and exhales with as much force as the wind. She shakes her head slowly, opening her eyes reflecting my disappointment. A small whimper escapes her throat, but otherwise says nothing more on the matter. Yuuki proceeds to walk once more, letting out little puffs of irritation and hunger. I follow behind, looking through my knapsack.

"I may have something for us to eat but we must set up camp." She barks, giving a thankful look over her shoulder. Some amount of time passes to where the sun sets into the putrid glow of the hole in the sky. What use to illuminate the darkness with a brilliant light hides behind thick clouds. The moon and stars fear the glowing ooze that looks as though it will contaminate and engulf the world.

We find an empty cave in the face of a cliff, thankfully untouched by animal or being. A fire is not so quick to set up due to the decrease in temperature and the snow permeating through the branches. I pull out one stolen kit containing a few pieces of flint and steel while pieces of Yuuki's fur and strands from my decaying outfit help start the fire.

"That should do it for the night," I nod to the wolf who settles against the eastern wall. She extends her body in a lazy stretch; her eyes patiently staring as she waits for some food. I chuckle, rustling through the knapsack my "mamae" gave as I left. I pull out a half eaten salted nug, giving it a little sniff to check freshness. When I deem it has no smell, I take one of the tree branches off to the side and skewer bits of meat torn off by my dagger. Every time a piece cooks, I throw it to Yuuki who happily gobbles the salty beast up. Every now and then I eat a piece, wincing at the extreme salt bomb exploding over my taste buds and any other flavor. We finish the nug in quick order, watching the fire descending into embers. With a slightly filled belly, I lay against the furry beast. Yuuki gives a wolfish grin, showing off her pointed teeth as she folds an arm over my torso. She settles with a grunt, curling her body as if to protect mine. I lay in wake, staring at the smoky grey color settles into the cave from the tare's light.

"How long do you think the hole in the sky will be there?" I ask, attempting to roll over as though talking to a best friend. She grunts again, shifting like a shoulder shrug. A ' _beats me'_ enters my mind and quickly vanishes shortly after. As the last bits of ember glow dies, we fall into a lull of sleep.

I wake to a prickling sensation throwing my sensory neurons into panic. The hairs on my body stand erect, a cold sweat begins to wash over my body. I attempt to shift the discomfort away, silently chastising myself for feeling so paranoid. Yuuki perks after a short while, her fur bristling at an unseen force. Her head whips to the entrance of the cave, a low growl letting out menacing warning. We stand, preparing for battle should it meet us head on. The sky appears a brighter green now, lighting the forest with a creepy green glow. Wails and screams pierce the night air; the smell of flesh burning takes over the crisp winter air. I feel my stomach lurch, wishing to upheave the earlier nug. It takes a lot of willpower to keep it down as wave after wave hits. As I glance up from the cave floor, I see them. Creatures with various disfigurements float by the cave, some carrying half torn, limp bodies while others pierce the air with their screams. Blood oozes from mandibles and claws with bits of flesh, animal or person I do not know, hanging off their limbs. They disappear as quickly as they came.

"Lets get out of here," I whisper, adrenaline pumping through my body. My body tingles with the thrum of energy racing yet waiting to be unleashed on command. Yuuki nods, laying low on her haunches as we bolt into the night. The snow crunches loudly under my footsteps in comparison to the silent paws behind me. We run, using the green ooze as our light through the forest. We do not know where we are going nor the destination we seek. Only adrenaline fuels our bodies to push faster and farther away from those… _things_.

A form shoves my body its large, sickly dark green claw puncturing through my mid section before it releases. I feel the breath force out of my lungs as the world blurs for a moment. My back makes an impact into a poor tree, shattering it's study base on impact. It falls shortly after with a loud _'smack'_ to the floor. I press my hand to the flimsy fabric, assessing the damage. The creature, whatever it was, tore clean through the cloth with ease. Beads of blood pop out of the new wound coating my hand with the stickiness. The beast screeches in victory, it sounds like something close to a hawk and a human had a lovechild. Yuuki, from what I can see attempts to nip at it. Much to her displeasure, it dips into a hole in the ground. With a growl, her eyes look over at my form.

Yuuki runs over, her muzzle poking and prodding me to stand quickly. I can hear a faint voice in my head saying, _"Quickly quickly. We must go!"_ I hold her muzzle for support as I rise, pulling out the daggers I "borrowed". A swirling green and yellow hole appears beneath our feet and I can barely yell at her to get back when the same beast springs out. It swings its giant talons, howling with delight as it knocks us both back. It roars once more, the sound sounding louder than before. Yuuki whimpers under the sound as do I, screaming for it to stop. The slender beast looks at my figure, its beady red eyes glaring gleefully at its prey. It makes another attempt at a swipe, which I stab with my dagger. It yowls in pain, disappearing into the floor once again.

"Let's get out of here!" I yell, wincing as moving becomes difficult. Yuuki runs back over, using her teeth to throw me onto her back. Blood continues to ooze from the wound, a sickly green ooze begins to puss from it. The world blurs around us as we dash in and out of trees. A couple of screeching things poke in and out of my view, but we rush past as though they do not exist. I feel her body shift, the feeling of flying occurs before gravity pulls us back down. She yelps out in pain as her body collides with a couple of trees.

I let out a scream as I fall back into the snow and into the awaiting claws of yet another beast. It's body resembles a hunched, disfigured character with unrealistic body proportions. Against the sky it appears almost invisible with its glowing eyes as its only giveaway. It bellows a deep bass scream, swiping my body as though it was a mere ball. Its claws dig deep into my back, pinning my body down. I can hear its mandibles chomping, its drool like acid on my wound. I flail swinging my arms as far back as they will go. The daggers stab enough times into the sickly flesh to cause some sort of harm. With one last shriek, it throws my body away, coiling away to repair.

"Yuuki? Are you okay girl?" I gasp, crawling on the floor. The snow feels warm against my frozen flesh, almost like a blanket. Around me the snow turns shades of red and green, reminding me of the holiday shems celebrate called Christmas. Yuuki lifts her head, her eyes wincing at an unseen damage. She whimpers, attempting to crawl in my direction. I mumble words of encouragement until she finally settles down next to me. With some effort, she throws me on her back once more. She stands and begins to run, pushing her body to the brink of exhaustion. The world blurs more than I would like it to. The fresh blood pools with no end in sight, running down every crevice of my back. Kind of feels like warm fingers of a lover after a nice romping.

I can hear voices in the distance along with the clashing of something. More fighting perhaps? Yuuki's howl feels far off in the distance. I feel my body growing heavy as though stone holds it down to drown. _'Maybe this apostate will drown for her witchcraft.'_ I smile as the darkness encases.

* * *

 **Herald's PoV**

The small town of Haven is adequate at best for a shem town. There are little wooden houses for their families to take shelter in, a couple of overly zealous priced merchant stands, and a little bar for everyone to drink their sorrows away on piss ale. At least, that is what Varric calls it. Let's not forget the giant church-like building, belonging once to the Chantry now being used to lead all these people for the Inquisition. A role of which is a blessing and a curse…for me.

 _'They could at least give me a nicer set of clothing…'_ I look at the cheaply made leather garb, thinking of modifications that will come soon should I be forced to wear this hideous outfit.

 _'Not to mention the horror of going into social gatherings looking like this…'_ In the background, royal pain in the ass Chancellor Roderick and stern bitchy Cassandra continue to bicker.

I sigh for what feels like the umpteenth time, massaging my temples in aggravation.

 _'They need to finish this ridiculous shem business before both get wacked…'_

"She should be tried and executed for her crimes against the Divine!" mister fussy pants Chancellor Roderick spits, his anger against me palpable on the air.

"She is the only way we can close the hole in the sky!" Cassandra bellows out in retaliation, pointing in my general direction. Josephine sits in her corner, writing whatever she writes during these stupid disputes. Commander Cullen is not currently with us, rather escaping with the excuse to train these ill-gotten men into shape for battle. Lilliana is also missing from this entourage, attempting to get scouts out into the Hinterlands in order to find Mother Giselle. Something, something, will give us better reputation.

"She is the reason the people are in chaos now! She has killed our most holy! Surely you would not back up someone such as her! An elf no less!" I roll my eyes, glaring at this stubborn old fool. It is clear by the winkles residing in his face he has never smiled, holding a permanent scowl across his brow and lips.

"Look, I do not care who you are or why you believe I "killed the Divine" but you need me to fix this crazy shit up. I suggest you get that through your thick skull before I personally…" The meeting room doors slam open, cutting off the haunting words of this man's fate.

 _'Lucky bastard gets away with it this time…'_

A guard no more than early teens hangs in the door's opening. His face is a bright cherry color with his apple like cheeks redder than the rest. He attempts to spit his words out…once…twice…and on the third time gets it out.

"Lady Herald…there is…an attack..on…the gate!" He manages to get out through pants of breath. Everybody in the room silences their task, turning their gaze toward me. I sigh, grabbing the hilt of my long sword off the chair. I feel out the weight of the forged steel, adjusting the grip as needed. I lay the weapon on my shoulder, the sharp point of the corner hidden beneath its sheath, much to Chancellor Roderick's relief.

"I have this…" I follow the lad who looks all too eager to get away. The shouts from Commander Cullen can be heard over the town festivities. Sounds of metal clang loudly in the air, the sound getting quiet until only his shouting remains.

 _'Odd. This might actually be serious.'_

I approach the main gate, expecting maybe some disagreement or at the very least, a vagabond looking for refuge. As the scene comes into view, my jaw drops.

 _'What the…'_

A six foot beast towers over most of our men, pushing and nipping at any who approach too close. The Commander bellows out tactics and commands, all of which get thwarted by clumsy footwork or the giant thing. I walk up to him, attaching the sword to my back.

"Commander. Report." The blonde shem turns toward me, his eyes ablaze with a million thoughts a minute and his face taunt with frustration.

"Still no progress Herald," he rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Although it does not appear to be aggressive and eating our men just…pushing them away." I nod, watching each of the ill-trained men attempt a lunge or attack. The creature appears to be in distress, looking warily at the men charging at it. Still despite the pinched pain in it's oddly glowing eyes, it monitors its movement as to not hurt the men. From this angle, it appears to be constantly adjusting something with its muzzle on its back. A flick of familiar color stands out in stark contrast against the charcoal fur. The tresses remind me of a sunset, a vibrant orange with a hint of shimmering yellow as the sun kisses the sky goodnight.

 _'It couldn't be…'_

"HALT!" I bellow, watching each attacking soldier slide into a massive pile of limbs and snow. I giggle, hiding it under a cough as the Commander glances in my general direction. The beast with its beady golden eyes glances in my direction. It tilts its massive head to the side, waiting for…something I suppose. I slowly walk forward, not once breaking eye contact. My skin hums with anxiety, my hands itching to grab the long weapon strapped to my back. I can hear another set of feet crunching against the snow. It sounds like metal clinking together; the sound appears to amplify with each step. Cullen and I get within a couple feet of the beast when it inclines its head to its back. With massive jaws displaying sharp rows, it plucks the item off as though handling a newborn babe. The small broken body hangs limp like a rag doll, collapsing into a pile as it lays the body down into the snow. Immediately, a familiar red ink colors around the crumpled heap of body.

"Get a medic immediately!" I growl at the nearest recruit. He yelps, scampering off the snowy floor much like a fish trying to get back into the water. Once stabilized, he gapes his mouth open once, twice, three times.

"You heard the Herald! Get the healer!" Commander Cullen all but screams at the recruit. Whatever trance he was in he snaps out of, dashing off in search of the healer. The creature backs away hesitantly from the body, looking between myself and the figure. Worry appears to dance in it's gaze, but it remains steady and in control. I close the distance, staring at the figure before us. Their hair is straight, almost perfectly so with not much help. The locks mimic a sunset with various hues of orange and gold intermingling within each strand. Little points of ears poke out beneath the tresses, but the points are dull in comparison to my own.

"Hold on Herald. There may be something wrong with her wounds." The Commander squats next to me, using his metal gauntlet to carefully pulls the hair away from the mess. The hair gives a bit of struggle already appearing to be slightly adhered to the wound. Once removed, beads of blood welt up, trickling down their back. All of my dinner wanted to go out onto the snow that minute. Judging by the sharp intake of breath from Cullen, so did his. Their back holds no protection from the onslaught of their attack. The frail piece of cloth gave way to three gashes running along the length of their back. Blood trickles out of the wound like little rivers of red down the valleys of their back. Green oozing pus appears to have a mind of its own as it wiggles and moves over the wounds. Bits of cloth shredding cling desperately to the cut, mending the cloth with skin. Iron and a putrid smell intermingle in a small bubble around them with death not too far off.

"Maker's breath," Cullen breathes, wincing as he examines the wounds further. "Poison of some sort. Possibly blight but there is no sure way to tell." I nod vaguely recalling in the poisons and magic lessons the clan leader taught. It is a requirement for firsts to learn to make a better judgement on a person's likelihood of survival.

I give a passing glance at the beast who, although looks uncomfortable, gives distance to allow this person some help. Its eyes never leave the body as though a protector watching over its charge.

 _'Smart thing…whatever the hell it is.'_

A few beats pass before the recruit brings out the medical team. They make a makeshift cot in which to move the body. We move back, allowing them room to work. Covered to the arm for sterilization, they begin to weave magic while others examine the extent. A familiar bald headed elven apostate appears with them, his face tight in concentration. Solas directs the crew swiftly, pointing each helper to do a specific order. He features are grim as he shoots a worried glance to the crumbled figure. I shrug, walking back to the Chantry building with the Commander in tow. He mutters mostly to himself about the events that have just occurred, debating if this is the right choice or not. Regardless I do not answer the shem, merely hoping this altercation solves itself come the following days.

As we enter the building, a single howl breaks the night with it's harrowing song.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Main PoV)**

My mind takes its sweet ol' time coming to, gracing me with the burning pain and soreness first above all else. Trickles of a light snow blue colored magic swim around my mana pool, taking some edge away from the pain. There are voices talking far away almost sounding as though they are underwater. A few words break the mumbling such as "fade", "medicine", "creature", and "Dalish". All of which, to my brain at least, sum up that Yuuki must have found us a safe location to be treated.

 _'Hopefully she is okay and they treated her as they did me.'_

I feel my lungs inhale crisp air and quietly release it back. The action is painful and dry, but I continue to force my lungs to inhale. Voices begin to surround me, talking in common as their chosen language. One voice sounds vaguely familiar at the cusp of my memory. The other, completely alien and new, never a good sign.

 _'I shall wait quietly until they leave and then, taking a few perishables naturally we will escape.'_

"This cannot be her. It simply cannot be!" There is the sound of pacing feet against what sounds like a hard floor. They continue their rant. "My Mamae told me she died by the agents of Fen'Harel days after her…departure." A feminine voice whispers roughly as though revealing a dark secret which is not to be spoken. There is some movement, a brush of fingertips, the sound of fabric, and the smell of logs on a fire.

"It is quite possible your mother told you these lies if the situation deems it fit." A cool masculine voice replies much louder than the feminine voice. It feels as though this particular person is closer, checking vitals with cold trained hands. There is a sigh, most likely the feminine voice silently agreeing with the masculine voice.

"I…" There is a movement of sturdy fabric. A couple of hesitant footsteps close to the proximity of his voice. Another hand, one radiating warmth brushes a lock to the side of my face. As quickly as it comes, it goes, her steps backing up quickly.

"I need to think things over. Please if you could watch over her while I am gone."

"But of course," the male replies, mimicking the same movement as the woman before. There is a sound of some hinges creaking in protest, a gust of freezing wind, and the slamming of a door.

"Now da'len, surely eavesdropping is beneath you in these situations." The voice whispers, causing a _'yelp!'_ to escape my lips. My eyes shoot open, instantly regretting its decision. An elven face covers most of my view with his sharp angular face and shiny dome reflecting the fire in the hearth.

"There we go," he smiles ever so slightly, backing up out of view. His icicle hands carefully place themselves on my back, helping me into a sitting position into the crook of his arm. His other hand reaches for something on the floor, pulling it into focus moments later. A wooden bowl with some sort of soup looking shit in it, if it could be called that. Still, I carefully take it from him, mumbling a "thank you". The gruel looks quite unappetizing, but my stomach does not care as it protests out loud the lack of not eating. I take the spoon, sipping on it as I stare at the elven man.

 _'This shit is surprisingly good. Hope this isn't poisoned…'_

His jaw is slightly square, trailing sharp bone up to his hidden cheek bones. His ears appear rather pointy but not obnoxiously long like other elves. We sit in awkward silence, my brain attempting to protest in putting the food down in case of poison. It is then I realize the closeness of our proximity. I scoot away, wincing as my back screams in protest.

"So…you are a mage huh?" I carefully ask, eyeing the elf. He does not appear dangerous on the surface, but something about his mana swimming or anyone's other than my own unnerves me.

The man chuckles, shifting ever so slightly to release me from his hold. Sitting back on his haunches; the elven man is clearly tall with a nimble body. The smile falls from his face quickly, a straight assessing line taking its place. I cock my eyebrow at his instant mood switch.

 _'Must be bipolar or something…'_ I shrug, nodding to myself.

"Da'len it appears as though the medicine has taken the thought filter off your brain. You best watch the questions you ask for they may be the death of you." His dead pan voice echoes, bouncing off the walls, the threat dripping venom as a promise of his words. I roll my eyes, pointing the crud spoon at him.

"And you hahren, should not take a simple question as a threat to your livelihood. Lest you have something to hide." His eyes narrow, assessing the weight of my words. He stands, turning himself to face the door with a swift motion. The muscles in his back are tense, his shoulder blades stretching the fabric to a straining point.

"I shall inform a maid to bring you some more…adequate clothing. After which you will be brought to the Herald for assessment." Before I could utter a word, he flings the door open, shutting it just as quickly. I gape like a fish, shutting my mouth after some time. I finish up the hopefully not poisoned gruel, carefully placing the bowl back on the floor. My limbs are stiff as they scream upon standing. I wince, feeling the skin pull a little too tightly for my comfort. The blanket slowly falls into a pile around my feet to which I kick to the side. I do a few stretches, wincing each time a stab of pain shoots through.

 _'The pain is bearable I suppose…though I do not want to fuck with one of those things again…'_ I breathe in, closing my eyes to find the quiet place in my mind. An unfamiliar light blue mana swirls faintly around my green pool as though examining it and it's capabilities. My mana extends forward, passing through the blue as though it is no more than a wisp. The warm tingling of my magic surfaces, pirouetting over the wounds. It stitches and mends, fast forwarding the healing process to the best of its ability. Once satisfied with its work, it releases into the air as though to expel the negativity.

"..Oh!" A little voice yips. My eyes bolt open, staring strangely at the creature who made the sound. It is an elf, much like myself, although they appear to be from the city by lack of vallaslin. Their hair is a short crop of chestnut in stark contrast to the wide forest green eyes. They hold an assortment of cleanliness items and what appears to be some clothes, much like the man elf said. _'I wonder if they are as arrogant as those other privileged city elves.'_ I cock my head to the side, assessing the newbie.

"Well…come on. Out with it." I half bark at the trembling elf. They _'yelp!'_ again, almost dropping the goods.

"He…they said you were ready my lady." The voice is shaky at best, a little shrill as the nerves progress. I frown at the elf, walking closer to them. The shrill voice is annoying at best and the constant jittery nature is quite stupid for one sheltered. They _'yelp!'_ again, squinting their eyes closed. A faint hint of pink dots their cheekbones along with a set of freckles.

"M…my lady….um…" I look at the elf oddly. A brisk breeze brushes by my body and I shiver, wrapping my arms around my body.

 _'Huh…why is there s….'_ I look down, a flash of realization hits. "WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO!" I screech in a not so lay-like fashion. The elf cowers slightly, shoving the handful of stuff at me.

"I…I shall run you a bath m…my lady!" The elf's eyes remain closed as she bolts past, tripping over the blanket. Their legs comically fly half way over their head, refusing to bend at the back's will. Their face face-plants into the pillow I was using, pushing it further towards the wall. I laugh heartily at their misfortune, attempting to help the klutz up. They shy away almost immediately, falling back into the jumble. I roll my eyes, standing. I head to the only doorway remaining, expecting a bathtub to be in there.

"I can run my own bath so be a dear and head back to where you were." There is a muffle of the sheet moving once more, a long apology for being useless, and the quick slam of the door. I put the supplies down, examining the small room. There is a chaimberpot (oh joy) to the far right of the room next to what appears to be a stone of some sort on top of a wooden platform. In the middle of the room, illuminated by the snow through the four panel window is a wooden tub connected to the floor. There is a little knob at the bottom that appears to allow water to drain somewhere. I poke at it a few times, realizing the little rubber bit at the front of the tub is to block off the water from draining.

"Neat. I wish they had these in the forest. Would really be helpful then bathing in the mist of a snowstorm." I pour the pail of water given by the little city elf into the tub, watching it slosh around the sides like a giant wave. Steam emits from the water, beckoning with little wispy tendrils.

"Finally…a nice bath…" For the first time in awhile, I enjoy the simple luxuries of the shems.

* * *

"They sent me here to…escort you…" A blonde shem mutters awkwardly, his metallic hand still raised as though to knock. I look at him quizzically and he coughs, taking the floating hand behind his neck. He rubs it, most likely from nerves and socialization.

 _'Seriously this guy could probably smash a few of any elven clans easily. He is so damn awkward for no reason. Kinda irritating…'_

"Right…um…" He mutters again, silently cursing himself under his breath. A faint pink from the cold nips his exposed skin. Hid body is almost completely covered with a shiny silver-like metal from chest plate to the boots he walks in. The only speck of color other than his hair is the red cloak wrapped around his shoulders. It is lined with what looks like fox fur, keeping his neck warm.

"So…where exactly do you plan to take me… _sir_." I mentally slap myself, uttering my own string of awkward curses. _'Well this is going **so** smoothly.'_

"We are going to see the Herald so she can decide if you are allowed to remain here or not." This seems to snap the weird shem out of his awkwardness immediately. "Afterwards you and your…pet may do as you choose." My ears perk at the information, a big cheshire grin overtakes my face. It appears to creep him out ever so slightly.

"Yuuki is alive? This is great news! I bet she is worried sick about me! I mean I am worried about her too…" He looks in general shock as my banter quiets down.

"That thing has a…name? Maker's breath it has to be almost six feet tall!" I roll my eyes, following the weirdly annoying shem to our destination. I throw my hands behind my head as he mutters to himself, drawing the eyes of the townspeople.

"I wonder who that is following the Commander?"

"Great another knife ear we have to watch out for."

"Hush your mouth! Do you know what will happen if we call them that?!"

"The girl is kind of scary…"

Their words are a constant reminder of my past situation, all of which I block out like a speck of dirt under a shoe. _'It is nice to know that shem and elves alike are all so unaccepting wherever you go.'_ I sigh, dropping my hands to my sides. Despite the warmth the little wooden houses emanate, there are cold people within holding fast to their type and nature. They are only here for one cause and nothing more.

 _'Pathetic…'_

The hidden stone path trails throughout the town, all leading to the entrance and the main focal point of the encampment. The large, daunting, grey, depressing, harrowing building with a familiar symbol in the stain glass to the top.

 _'Great a fucking Chantry. They will surely burn me at the stake for being an apostate…'_ I breathe, fighting the sudden chill. _'If they find out that is.'_

"So um…your friend…" the shem begins awkwardly, trying to ruin the quiet with chatter.

"Yuuki" I correct him. He coughs awkwardly again, irking my nerves.

"Yes…Yuuki…so what is she exactly." I hum for a little while, adjusting my hands to the small of my back. A honey color eye peaks over the metal coating his shoulder, waiting patiently for an answer. I smirk.

"A dire wolf." The shem stops in his tracks, nearly causing a collision. He spins around, his eyes wide in shock. The words seem lost on him for a second as his lips gasp like a fish.

"A dire wolf?!" the man all but shouts. There is a beat of silence around us as those who are listening stop talking immediately. He mutters a "Maker's breath!" in disbelief under his breath. I smirk again, proceeding to pass him on the way to the Chantry. The little goon follows behind in disbelief, muttering incoherent things to himself. Something, something, cannot believe I am even alive sort of disbelief. As we approach the Chantry doors, the guards slouching instantly stand erect. They mutter a greeting to their 'Commander' followed by a quick debriefing from their 'Commander'. The guards nod, allowing him to pass through.

 _'A Commander hm? Wonder what he is a Commander of in this dinky little town?'_ I scoff at my own stupidity. _'Of course he is the commander of the army here. What else is the title used for?'_

The Chantry doors open under his touch, echoing the dusty halls with our arrival. The building appears more put together on the outside than it really is. Slightly vibrant red carpet runs down the center strip of the large hall, ending at a set of dark double doors. Candelabra hang out in the main room as well as little alcoves along the sides, signaling a new door or alcove. Each alcove holds a door between large stone pillars with books all over the floors. The metal of the supposedly shem commander echoes off the Chantry stone walls, vaulting the noise all the way to the high ceiling.

I tone out most of the Chantry sister's prayers, finding no meaning or comfort in their words. They constantly mutter things about something called the rift and how the Herald of Andraste will save them from their fate to those who will listen. I snort, quickly covering it with a cough as one of the sisters glance in my direction. A double set of wooden doors glare menacingly at us as they push into a room full of tension. There are four women in the room, all of various ranks and nationalities based on first glance observation. A shem with shimmering armor is the first to acknowledge our presence with a glare. Her hair reminds me of an inky night where the moon is new. Her features make her appear as though she is of a younger age, but her true age resides in her mocha color eyes.

"Cullen! Who is this…intruder you bring to us?" The metal woman barks, her voice rough in a few places. Her stance is every warning of an aggressor, anger plumes off her in heaps.

"Is it not obvious who it is Cassandra?" Another woman appears to be standing in a dark corner behind the metal shem. She pushes off the pillar, revealing herself into the light. She slinks into the room with the grace of a feline ready to pounce. Her moves are calculated from the way her feet hit the floor to the looks around the room. Her aura gives off a menacing vibe hidden under a honey filled sweetness.

"Surely she appears to be familiar as the reports filed in on her…arrival." The woman smirks under her muddled purple hood, her blue steel eyes all knowing. There is a little wisp of fiery hair poking out under the brim. It reminds me of a campfire scorching bits of meat, licking the raw flesh greedily to get higher into the sky.

" _This_ is the unconscious woman? This cannot be correct." The metal woman, Cassandra, grunts, hardening her gaze. Her eyes darken, squinting in thin slits as they stare me down. I glare back, eliciting a growl from the "Commander". He nudges my side roughly with his pointy elbow to which I attempt to push back. My elbow comes in contact with the side of his plate; it echoes ever so slightly upon impact.

"Fenedhis!" I mumble under my breath in slight pain, glaring up at him.

"Well now Cassandra, Cullen, this is no way to treat our new guest." A voice carefully crafted eases into the room. In the right corner, a mocha colored woman puts her plume down on a wooden board. Various trinkets from the ink well to the paper to the lit waxy candle balance expertly as though they are nothing of importance. The woman moves and breathes with refinement, most likely ingrained from birth. The air around her screams nobility as does the large golden dress, most likely hand crafted from the finest materials in all of Thedas.

"Andaran Atish'an newcomer. I am Josephine, the ambassador of the Inquisition." She gives a small smile, curtsying despite the various things on her arm. I raise an eyebrow at the strange shem.

"You know elven?" Josephine chuckles, shaking her head.

"I am afraid you have heard all of it."

"Oh…"I cluck my tongue in disappointment. _'She might have been the coolest shem I know if she knew elven.'_ I shake the thought off, dedicating a few seconds to examining the room. There are, much to no surprise, bookshelves with some books nowhere near the shelving unit. There are a few tables with, of course, more fricking books. There are a few candelabras to light the room but nothing else that could provide light. A decent size wooden table resides within a few feet in front of the commander shem and I.

 _'The room would be quite large if I could not readily see everyone.'_ I glance down at a table before us, eyeing it slightly as there are various flags, figures, and symbols all across the map, all meaning symbols I did not understand. Smack dab to the right side of the map, a large dagger protrudes through an area; whether it had a significance or not I do not know.

 _'Someone probably got pissed at another and decided to take it out on the map. Seems reasonable with this lot.'_ The three continue to bicker about what to do with me when my eyes land on the woman sitting smack dab in the middle of the room. She approaches the table with a powerful sway to her hips, her left hand glowing eerily into her leg. A hum of magic erratically surrounds her frame, poking and prodding at her to use a skill she does not have. Her midnight locks appear braided behind her head in a unique bun, proudly showing her heritage as an elf. If the ears were not enough, her vallaslin would truly show those that she hails from the Dalish wild community of elves. Those knowing storm blue eyes stare ahead, assessing, making plans, and then dismissing them just as quickly.

She raises the non-glowing hand, causing the shems to cease their insensible chatter. She raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, waiting. I raise my own in challenge, using all that it took to keep the sneer off my face.

 _'Of course despite everything she becomes some sort of power figure. She just can't help but to get what she wants.'_

"So…you are what the dire wolf brought into our encampment." She states, her voice even and devoid of emotion. I cross my arms, giving her a mere shrug. The familiar figure leans forward onto the table, her eyes narrowing.

"Did you know dire wolves are known for their aggression? They are high on the food chain overpowering their smaller brothers. They carry a strong set of muscle on them from their hind legs to their jaws. Their teeth could easily shred a horse's flesh without a second thought. And yet…" She hums, leaning back to her side of the table, deep in thought.

"Inquisitor, there still is the matter of her…" The blonde shem begins only to be cut off by an eye roll from the 'Inquisitor'.

"Cullen I am well aware of the situation at hand and for now she may…stay. So long as the beast does not eat anyone within our camp grounds."

"What?! Surely Inquisitor you must reconsider!" Cassandra gasps, anger surrounding her like a fine red mist. "She could be a possible threat to the Inquisition and assassinate our only hope of closing the blasted hole in the sky!" the 'Inquisitor' sighs, glancing at the hot headed woman.

"I understand your concerns Seeker, but there is something…familiar. We will discuss this at a later date but for now, please accept my decree." I roll my eyes, standing erect. The Seeker Cassandra continues to watch my every move with a full blown fire behind her, but says not another word. Josephine appears to have magically started writing again on her pad while the spymaster has disappeared without a trace.

 _'Creepy ass spymaster, but not so bad at her job…at least for now.'_

"Are we done here? I need to see if Yuuki is alright." They immediately snap their attention to me, eyes slightly wide.

"You are dismissed." Talia waves off, bringing her shems closer to her. Cullen leaves my side in a flash, standing next to her as though guarding something of a treasure. Cassandra joins his flanks on the other side of Talia, the two of them creating a glaring shield while Josephine wishes me a good day from behind. I walk out with a quick pace, running for the large doors at the end of the hallway. Feet pounding, wind flowing, heart beat acceleration push the body to the location it desires. The doors burst open at my arrival, revealing the bright sun and the even brighter snow over the little town. Various people surrounding the building look quizzically at the sound, but continue their duties a beat later. As though slamming open Chantry size doors is a common occurrence.

"So they decided to let you stay." The tone fits perfectly with the snow: cold and unyielding. The same bald headed apostate appears as though by magic. His gaze is hard, his stance rigid and poise as though preparing to attack. A wooden staff rests on his back within arms reach.

"Or perhaps this is your escape before they hunt you down." I growl, itching to grab the daggers in the new crudely made leather garb. Long constricting sleeves, a slightly loose bodice, and leather pants that feel like a second skin than armor is no where near fighting ready.

"For your record I am allowed to stay as per decree of the 'Inquisitor'". I smirk, placing my hands on my hips. _'Just close enough to reach my daggers.'_ His eyes narrow, almost hiding the massive hurricane beneath. His eyes scan as though examining a prey during a hunt. Despite looking frail in the rags he wears, dominance and arrogance radiates off him in waves. I take a step towards him, then another, watching his body coil as if ready to spring. We stand side by side, his back facing me as mine to him.

"Ma ghilana mir din'an" I whisper, walking away before he could respond.

* * *

 ***Ma ghilana mir din'an** loosely translates to Guide me into death. (DAI wiki)

Fenedhis is a lose translation to shit

Hahren is used loosely as elder or of someone with knowledge

Da'len means child. In both these situations Hahren and Da'len are used as more of an insult rather than a nicety.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The Inquisitor asks of your…good god what happened to you?!" I look up at the strange shem with a raised eyebrow. Sure, the situation could possibly look weird to outsiders. A dire wolf smirking at its friend who, thanks to them, drips with ample amounts of spit. Without having to look in the mirror, I can tell the slime created a new do with strands in various positions of sticking up. There are a few sore spots on my face from the snow fight, most likely turning a sickly purple color. I jokingly glare at the pup, silently cursing her for her ability to cheat. Yuuki, after all, has the upper advantage of scooping massive amounts of snow.

"The Inquisitor has asked what of who now?" The shem commander shakes his head in disbelief, most likely not expecting this occurrence. He pinches his brow in frustration, pushing his order out through tight lips.

"The Inquisitor asks of your prescience at the dining hall. The dining hall is located at the Chantry building should you choose to accept." I nod, making the shooing motion. The Commander is more than happy to abide, taking long strides as he walks away. I flop back onto the snow, feeling the light fluff cave under my weight until the icy floor hits my back. New flakes of snow begin to fall from the grey clouds above, getting in their shower before the heavier stuff overtakes the sky.

"So…Talia wishes to have me sit with her group for dinner? Wonder if I should go." The big fur ball buries her nose in the snow pile, brushing it away until her dripping snout bumps my arm. I giggle, pushing myself up to a sitting position. I burst out laughing when I see Yuuki's face half imbedded into the snow, her nose bringing up some only to blow it away with a sneeze.

"Yuuki! Gross!" I laugh, throwing a weak handful of snow at her feet. She looks directly at me, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I quickly stand, backing up slowly. The snow, now my enemy, resists against the movement.

"Don't you dare." I warn her, putting my hands up in surrender. A wolfish grin spreads across her lips and it is all the warning I have. I squeal, bolting as fast as snow covered ground will allow, kicking away snow while creating a path. I gasp as a large projectile of snow impacts my back with a brute force, burying my body beneath it. Yuuki's chortle echoes in the air, clear victory in her voice.

"Okay okay you won!" I flail, grasping for something solid that is not there. I feel her teeth pinch at my fabric, lifting my body out of the snow as though it was no more than a piece of parchment. Carefully she dangles my feet onto the ground, releasing as they make contact. I huff, combing my fingers through the tangles that is my hair.

"Fine I will go and see what my prick ass of a sister wants. Happy?" Yuuki's wolfish grin is all the conformation I need. Trudging through snow, she follows behind up until the gate where she waits patiently for my return. I give her one last hug before barking at the guards to let me in. The wooden door swings open slowly, just barely giving enough room for my body to slide in. The town is quiet in an eerily sort of fashion. Through candle light in the houses, silhouettes of families gather at a dining table, enjoying a warm meal. Laughter comes from a few of the houses, warmth radiating through the walls.

 ** _'Come on Amethyst! Let's sit together by the fire to keep warm!' Talia drags my hand to a particular log nestled right in the middle of camp. Eyes wander, some with curiosity, some with hate. She stands on our seats for a second, raising her hands high. Within her eyes, the flames of the fire dance._**

 ** _'Amethyst is my sister and if you do not like it then I will not like you! Simple as that!' With a nod she sits back down, grinning wildly at me._**

 ** _'Are you sure you are okay to sit with me rather than your friends?' I ask timidly, kicking the sandy gravel beneath my feet._**

 ** _'Of course silly! You are my sister and if they cannot accept that, then they are no friends of mine!'_**

I shake my head, bringing my mind back to reality.

 _'Of course, once she was chosen at a young age to bear the responsibility of essentially nobility, the fairy tale promise would break. It is only natural.'_

My hand hesitates over the Chantry doors; they look so far away and surreal. As though making this decision will set my life in a new direction.

 _'Maybe, just maybe….'_ I shake my head, willing the annoying thought away. _'Of course nothing will ever change. We are of two different tiers of class.'_ I shove the doors open, announcing my presence within the hall.

 _'And I am not the naïve child I was before.'_

"So I see you got my invite traveler." Her melodic voice rings out through the hall. Talia, as usual, sits at the head of the table. The shem culture for nobility varies from the Dalish as noticed by the guards flanking either side of her. The guards consist of the shem Commander Cullen and the shem Seeker Cassandra in full metal attire. Even as they eat, their hands make subtle twitches toward their weapon of choice, their eyes constantly scanning for a new threat. I smirk, walking up to the table with a little swagger.

"Would not miss a good meal from _you_ Herald of Andraste." My voice drips with obvious sarcasm. Talia scrunches her eyebrows, watching with quizzical eyes. I examine the table layout, finding no one really appealing to sit with that is not giving me a glare. All except a dwarf who is happily eating his meal. I sit next to him, flashing a smile at the tense table.

"Now ladies, let us not get into a tuff and waste a good meal." The dwarf surprisingly has a deep melodic voice rather than the rough crudely voice I imagined. He sports an uncommon hair color, the long locks held fast by a rubber band behind his head. In one light it looks almost like a brunette sat in the sun, melting away the dark exterior only to reveal a fluffy light brown underneath. If I look at it at another angle, it appears to almost be a rich red hue. The dwarf turns to me, a broad smile on his chubby face. His hazel eyes twinkling in delight.

"Hey stranger. Name's Varric, rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

"Do you use that line on everyone Varric?" Talia asks, rolling her eyes. Despite the disrespecting gesture, her eyes dance with delight as though her heart found a soft spot for the underground dweller. He laughs a deep rumble laugh, lighting the somewhat dreary room.

"Well why not? It lets people know what they are getting into!"

"Hm you don't say," the seeker shem scoffs, giving a quick glare in my direction before taking a bite of her food. I roll my eyes, glancing down at the plate presented. It appears to be a poultry of some kind, maybe chicken by the looks. It has some seasonings of rosemary and cilantro dried and pressed into the flesh of the bird. A light fusing of oil and aromatics dress the bird in an otherwise unremarkable display of normally flashy shem food.

 _'Looking at location, they probably do not have the finances nor trade to get much.'_

I pick at the chicken, not quite enjoying the taste. The chicken appears to be slightly overcooked giving the meat a rubbery texture and while the herbs give it a fresh taste, the oil creates a slick feeling on the tongue. I save some parts of the bird for Yuuki to dine on later. There is some light chatter among the table, most of it coming from Varric taking the reins to prevent awkward silences. I notice the rude apostate at the other end of the table, deep in thought. His fork pokes absentmindedly at his poultry, never really taking a bite. The rich shem Josephine and the spymaster shem Leliana sit across from me, chatting amongst themselves. From a brief whisper I care to catch, they are making plans to head to Orlais for something or another. There are a few names that float on conversations that I do not know and a few faces at the table that are unfamiliar.

"I notice you are not eating much." Varric whispers, leaning into my personal bubble. I stiffen, scooting ever so slightly away. He backs up a bit, giving an all-knowing smile.

"If you are not feeling up to the meal, there are other things we can have brought out for you." He nods to someone I cannot see and almost immediately, a bowl of greens appears before me. I sigh happily as the familiar scent of herbs waft by, easing the tension in my stomach. I glance at the dwarf. He continues his meal without missing a beat, as though it was no inconvenience on himself.

 _'Perhaps, not all are not mean as…'_ I shake my head, giving a small smile. _'No, do not dilute yourself. He was doing it to prevent awkwardness and any discomfort that my presence brings.'_

I eat my meal in silence, listening to the dwarf spin tales of great adventures, crazy beasts, and even a bit of heated romance. Everyone appears engrossed in his story, hanging off every word as though it was the last, meals forgotten. I too find myself deeply enthralled by his bardic nature.

"And that my friends is where I must leave it off." The table collectively groans, earning a wide grin from the storyteller. He raises his mug, taking a swig. Bits of the liquid slosh out the sides, maneuvering around the stubble on his face only to fall onto the table.

"Quite an interesting tale Varric. Although I must admit some of the encounters are not quite factual. The one about hidden temple behind a waterfall to use an example." The apostate chimes in, resting his chin on his hand.

"Now now Chuckles, every life is lived through a different set of eyes. Whose to say that what I see is what you see?" I stifle a giggle, making a poor attempt to cover it with a cough. _'Chuckles? That elf hardly looks as though he laughs at all!'_

Chuckles squints in my direction as though reading my very thoughts on the matter. He makes no move however to dispute it.

"And to which nickname have you given our nameless person?" His voice is cold, almost dripping with venom had it not frozen over his lips before shattering on the table. I shiver, eying him wearily. His eyes are void of emotion, reminding me of a deep well with no way out should you fall. The dwarf smiles, placing a tender hand on my shoulder. I try not to wince, shooting the dwarf pleading looks. _'Please stop touching me….'_

"Isn't it obvious Chuckles? She is a butterfly." I squirm, feeling the anxiety bubble in the pit of my stomach. My magic flares in defense, but my mind quietly eases it to fall back.

"A butterfly Varric? Truly is that what you think of our visitor?" Talia leans forward in her chair, resting her pointed chin in her cupped hands. She tilts her head ever so slightly, as though attempting to assess the name.

"But of course Sparky. Think about it: a butterfly appears delicate and frail. She does not socialize much and can be quite illusive. Her beauty is only seen by a selective few that she wishes to show, making her a rare sight to behold. Beneath what appears weakness however beats the heart of a warrior trying to survive with many elements against her."

"That was…very deep Varric. To say I am impressed is an understatement." The rich shem looks at the dwarf in awe.

"Speaking of our visitor, I do not believe we have gotten your name." the shem spymaster chimes in, drawing every eye at the table. Talia hums, realizing she herself had forgotten to ask my name.

"That is right…So do tell us visitor, what is your name?" Talia leans back, placing her folded hands on the table. Worry creases my brow, my mind racing a thousand thoughts a minute. My mana screams this is a dangerous territory; my heart agreeing with it at its rapid pace.

 _'Should I say my real name? No…that will give special treatment or worse, pity. What is my name then? Damn I should of thought of this cover sooner! Stupid!'_

"I…" I stand slowly, causing the shem commander and seeker to rise in arms. The world slowly morphs, everything trying to blur together. I close my eyes, breathing deep. Counting, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my mind down enough to keep my mana in check. My mana pushes against my skin, trying to create a barrier of some sort; some of it pushing into my hands to attack.

"Lyra. My name is Lyra." I peak open my eyes, watching every face take in the information. Although they do not trust me as per the drawn swords, the shem commander and seeker put their weapons down. The shem spymaster appears to be making a mental note to see if my name works or not in her data. The rich shem and the dwarf smile in acceptance. I have a hard time reading Chuckles' face as well as Talias. Both are stoic in nature, giving no inch in either direction as to their thoughts.

"If you will excuse me, I shall be departing to feed my friend." Talia cocks an eyebrow, her eyes fighting to remember something only to come up short. The dwarf makes a gesture as to go, making sure to push the meat into view. I pick it up, silently thanking him for his kindness.

"I shall accompany you." Chuckles dabs his mouth with a white cloth, placing it down as he stands. His left hand grabs for his previously hidden weapon: a wooden staff. I smile tightly, my eyes shooting daggers in his direction. "That is not necessary hahrem. Do not trouble yourself with a trite matter."

"Ah da'len, tis not a trite matter to feed a friend in need. After all," he walks closer, bringing his half eaten dish with him. He stands within mere feet, an icy smile on his face. "I wish to bring a peace offering of my own to your friend."

"That is a wonderful idea Solas!" Talia springs to life with sudden energy, grabbing her plate of leftovers as well. "We shall formally greet her friend with a token of peace! Brilliant!"

 _'Please no Talia….Mind your own god damn business for once please!'_

"That…does seem like a great idea Chuckles. I would like to see if the tales of this creature is true." The dwarf joins in, grabbing his own plate for the road. The smile falls from my face. The corners of my mouth turning down in displeasure.

"Please…Yuuki will be most uncomfortable with this many new people." I nearly beg, glancing at each person to back off. _'Please take the hint. Anyone, even the damned apostate will do.'_ They ignore the pleading looks, talking with each other about meeting my savior. The rich shem, the spymaster shem, and the two guard goons each grab a plate, some more excitedly than others. I sigh, the feelings of dread and fear sinking in. Everyone forms in a loose gaggle, chatting excitedly with eachother. Chuckles or the damned apostate Solas smirks, gesturing his free hand forward.

"Lead on _da'len_."

"Of course _hahren_." I sneer, walking at a brisk speed. A few people from behind whine like a five year old, bitching about the pacing. Some, like the damned apostate, keep the stride with ease.

 _'Fenedhis! This is not going according to plan at all! Thanks to that damned apostate! I should really shank him later.'_ For most of the walk, my thoughts are distracted with the dark thoughts of numerous ways to kill the apostate.

We get through town quick enough, the townspeople bowing as their precious Herald of Andraste graces them with their presence. The sun illuminates our path with hues of purple and pink, giving a little more color before the dark blue washes it away. The snow waits patiently in the grey clouds above for night to come.

"Where are you going Herald?" One townsperson asks as we pass.

"Why are the advisors with you Herald? Is there a mission you are departing on?" A few others chime in.

"Why does it appear that the stranger is leading this expedition?" One scoffs in disgust. A few mutter in agreement around them, whispering strange things about knife ears. The rich shem from what I hear attempts to correct the weaklings about the term 'knife ear'. Talia butts into the conversation, excusing herself as they have something important to attend to.

The Inquisition party ignores the whispers for the most part, trailing behind to the exit. The seeker shem barks much like a dog at the gate guards, demanding the doors to open with quickness. They oblige, stuttering out a "Yes Seeker Cassandra." It takes a good while for the men to pry open the door, a little too long in my opinion. I walk out hesitantly first, glancing over my shoulder at the crowd within the gate's doorframe. They all chat among each other, holding their plates tightly as though holding a treasure.

 _'If I can just get to Yuuki before anyone notices what is going on, we can escape from this encampment.'_

I yelp as a cold hand grasps my body, digging their fingers roughly between my shoulder and collar bone.

"Truly da'len, you are transparent as day."

 _'Fenedhis! Mother fucking bull shite! How did he figure out so quickly?!'_

"What are you talking about hahren?" I ask sweetly, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I feel his hand inch closer to my collarbone, giving it a good squeeze for measure. My body freezes as though held by a spell, sweat threatening to spill at any moment. Every part of my being is screaming to run, to escape. This… _creature_ is a far greater danger than most I have encountered. I feel his breath caress my ear, eliciting goosebumps across my flesh.

"I am talking about your escape," his whispers are colder than the winter mountain air. "Did you think I would willingly let you escape this easily da'len? Surely you have a better plan than this." He hisses, giving a sharp bite to my earlobe. I yelp, my body waking up from whatever spell it was under. The bitter cold sets in, his threat echoing my mind. I turn my head, glaring at the smug apostate.

"Mind your manners hahren. Lest you forget there will be dire consequences." He chuckles, that arrogant fuck, tightening his hand a notch further.

"Da'len lest this be a warning to you: mind your threats for enemies made could yield a dire consequence." He releases his hand, taking a step back as though it is perfectly natural. I growl, stomping my feet harder than needed in the snow. My free hand forms a fist while the other grips the plate to the point of breaking. With my feet planted in the snow, I raise my head to the sky. I let one long howl echo the empty blanket of space. A couple nearby people wince, covering their ears as my voice dominates the air. A few seconds later, a loud _'woof!'_ echoes back; the sound of rushing footsteps growing louder with each ticking second.

Yuuki flies in, her massive paws stomping the snow as though it were nothing. Her tongue lolls out, allowing little hot puffs to roll off. When she is within range, I notice blood oozing around her muzzle; I greet her by throwing the left over poultry high into the sky. It sails overhead, causing her to jump in time to catch it in midflight. With a happy smack of her lips, she lands directly in front of the apostate and I.

"Yuuki! Did you go hunting for hares without me again?" I jokingly scold, batting at her leg. Yuuki makes the motion as though to respond when all of a sudden she stiffens. I glance up at her, eyes widening at the view. Her normally sparkling eyes are dark, glaring with the intent of murder. Her posture is rigid, solid as a stone statue or a predator cornered in a chase. A growl resounds within her chest, pushing past the clenched row of sharp canines.

"Yuuki…?" I take a hesitant step closer, drawing her eyes to me. Instantly I am greeted with warmth, fur, and a pressure in my back.

 _'Stay back! He is dangerous!'_ A feminine voice resounds in my mind, deafening the world around me. Another growl rumbles above, pulling us back with a hesitant step. I twist in her grasp, getting a half assed look at the apostate. He does not bat an eye at the aggressive behavior, merely keeping his cool farce going.

"Andaran Atish'an Yuuki. Ar bor'assan ne." The apostate bows before the wolf, not once breaking eye contact. "I, as well as my comrades who saved your master, bring you food in hopes of peace." There is a faint sound of his clothes rustling, an object perhaps or a readjustment. Yuuki growls again, backing up once more. I hear some chatter of the approaching, uninvited said comrades. The only indication of their approach other than the quieting voices is the metal suits clinking as they march through the snow.

"Woo she is a big girl isn't she?" the dwarf whistles in appreciation. There are some mutters of agreement among the crowd, some more nervous sounding than others. I sigh, patting at the furry beast affectionately.

"Come now Yuuki. You must let me go otherwise these people may think you are harming me." Her body shifts beneath me, her wet nose poking my hair. Her warm breaths come in quick succession, her heart beating erratically beneath the surface.

"It will be okay. They are here to give you a decent meal and hopefully nothing else. If you feel uncomfortable you may leave whenever you wish. Okay?" She huffs, giving my hair one more tap with her snout. She backs up a few feet, freeing my body from her grasp. I smile up at her, feeling my own tense feelings radiate with hers. The apostate is the first to give her food albeit she takes it reluctantly. The dwarf is next, shoving his plate as high as a three foot man can.

"Hey there sweet girl. I hope this will be enough for you. Butterfly says you are a friend of hers, so I hope we can at least get acquainted." Yuuki gives him a quizzical look, tilting her head to the side. She gives me a sideways look, not quite sure how to process the dwarf. I shrug, giving her a slight nod.

Yuuki slowly brings her head down, carefully taking the meal from the dwarf. Her head lingers a few seconds longer, eyeing the dwarf. He chuckles, sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Okay okay. You caught me. I have something a little extra if you would like it." He pulls out what appears to be some dried meat. Which is saying very little of what it could be. Yuuki licks it out of his palm, munching happily. The dwarf chuckles again, wiping the slime on his tunic. He backs up next to the apostate with his plate, waiting for the next person to approach. Talia, much to my surprise is next despite her advisor's warnings.

 _'I wonder how Yuuki will react knowing who she is?'_

"Hello friend of Lyra. My name is Talia and I run the encampment that treated Lyra when you brought her. I hope the food we offer will suffice for you." Talia holds up her plate in her offering, her eyes full of wonder. A throaty laugh resounds in Yuuki's throat, scaring a few people. She swings her head sideways, her eyes laughing at me. She bumps me with her snout to which I playfully push back.

'Leave it be you. I did not want special sob story treatment.'

Yuuki rolls her eyes, accepting the offer from the slightly confused Talia. As Talia stands there a moment longer, her eyes look to me again, a memory trying to surface with no luck. She walks to the apostate and dwarf, chatting excitedly about her first encounter with a dire wolf. Most of the party continue the same way, except for the shem Cassandra who got a little more than she bargained for.

"I…do not know what to do with you and what if you are a threat? Can we trust you?" She stands tense, her offering already swallowed. Yuuki looks between her and me, her eyes asking a strange question.

"You may." I answer her, folding my arms. A smirk spreads across both of our faces as a confused shem looks between us.

"What do you mean she…" the shem only has a few seconds before Yuuki's large tongue lolls out, sliming the seeker's face. We both burst out laughing as the shem blinks, saliva dripping down her face onto her armor.

"Wha…?" Her gauntlet touches her face, dragging a gooey tendril off her face. "OH GROSS!" the shem squeals, frantically wiping off the saliva to no avail. I burst out laughing with Yuuki, followed by a few members of the party.

"Well Seeker it appears as though you have made a new friend." The dwarf chimes in through a fit of chuckles. The shem turns toward the dwarf, her eyes glaring through the thick mucus.

"Oh shut up Varric!" I wipe the tears from my eyes, stifling my giggles. My eyes, much to my displeasure, turn toward the apostate who appears as stoic as usual. Despite his stoic face, his eyes are scrutinizing me, assessing the possibilities as a threat. I realize too little too late that I had answered an unspoken question of Yuuki's and that the apostate caught on. _'There will be questions later'_ his eyes read whether I like it or not.

* * *

Da'len means child or someone younger

Harhem is an elder or someone with great respect

Andaran Atish'an is a greeting used among the Dalish

Fenedhis is a loose translation for shit

Ar bor'assan ne means I bow to you. I am using this phrasing as a sign of respect.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The Hinderlands?" I question, placing the book down. Talia nods her head, shifting her gaze to inspect her nails. A nervous habit she acquired at a young age.

"There is word a woman by the name of Mother Giselle in the Hinderlands helping refugees. She is asking to speak with the head of the Inquisition. She was going to travel here but…" She sighs, crossing her arms. "Look, stranger, I will be blunt with you. The Hinderlands is full of feuding apostates and Templars. The sight is…to say gruesome is an understatement. Should you accept my offer to travel with us, I feel it is within my duty to warn you of possible dangers." I lean back in my chair, feeling the old cloth squish against my back. Bits of dust dance freely in the dimly lit room, settling on the over abundance of books this place has to offer.

 _'Seriously what does one do with this many books?'_ I glance at the forgotten book within my lap. _'Swords and Shields'_ appears eloquently written on the front cover with a heroic female figure standing next to the text. It appears to be the first of a series of novels written by the dwarf currently residing with us.

 _'Well…should I really go? That would require leaving Yuuki alone as to not scare the locals away. Then again, this would be the longest we would be separate. There is also the matter of that damned apostate should he join us on this journey…so many decisions…'_

"Will there be someone designated in the well being of Yuuki while I am traveling with the party?" Talia hums, tapping her chin.

"I could make possible arrangements for someone to take care of her. It is up to you however to make sure she is okay with them." I nod. ' _Her terms seem logical at best…there are firsts for everything.'_

"Then I will leave you to your work." Talia walks as though to leave, pausing at the doorframe. "You have three days to complete this task before we embark." With the last bit of information she closes the wooden door behind her. I let out the breath I was holding, running a nervous hand through my hair. _'Three days huh? Three days before I have to be wary that no one discovers my power. Especially in a land filled with my kind fighting to the death.'_ I sigh, flicking open the page I was currently reading.

 _**'It is a rare sight to have surface dwellers come down into Kirkwall, much less a scrubby female who barely knows a blade from a polearm. But the fire in her eyes, the way she stands against the odds, she truly is a gem waiting to be polished…..'**_

* * *

"So…you want me to look after…the dire wolf…" the commander shem cocks a nervous brow.

"Look, Commander, I would not be asking you if there was a better option and I am running out of time." I sigh, crossing my arms. "It isn't taking care of her so much as to watch that others don't kill her."

"But she could easily kill any recruits that even attempt that!" I pinch my brow, fighting the urge to strangle the dense shem. ' _It is as though he has never had a friend let alone a pet!'_

"All you would have to do is ask her once a day if she ate. Literally. That. Is. it." I ground out, finally opening my eyes. The shem commander appears to be considering the proposition at hand, weighing out the pros and cons.

"I do not have much of a choice do I?" He finally sighs, accepting defeat. A wolfish grin makes its way to my face. I give him a hard pat against his metallic shoulder.

"Now you are getting it Commander. Come, let us tell her of the good news." We walk out of his little ramshackle hut, his nearly silent curses whisper on the wind. Something along the lines of "how do I get myself into these types of messes?" sort of deal. A few guards salute us along the way, a few civilian shems gossip as though there is nothing better to do.

Yuuki waits patiently at the front gate, her body sprawled against the snow, her eyes lazily watch the shems train under the watchful eye of the shem Seeker. Upon our arrival, her eye glances in our general direction, clear boredom written on her face. I giggle.

"The day is that interesting huh?" I joke, taking a seat next to her in the snow. It is a little studier with a thin layer of top ice protecting fluff underneath. The sun is high in the sky, attempting to melt away what it can before the next storm. Yuuki rolls her eye, giving a grunt of an answer. Her eye wanders to the commander shem who, much to my surprise, stands stiffly a few feet away. Had he not been moving a few seconds earlier, he would appear as still as an ice sculpture.

"So Yuuki, what do you think of the Commander?" I ask casually, waving my hand in his general direction. She picks her head up, nearly knocking me in the head with her large snout. She waits a beat, then another. Making a nonchalant notion, I take that as a good sign.

"The Commander said he would keep an eye out for you while I am away. Isn't that nice?" She whips her face down, clunking me in the head. Her eyes widen, the iris disappearing under the growing pupil. A sorrowful whimper escapes her lips as though this is the first time she has heard the news.

 _'You are…leaving? Without me?'_ A sad voice floats within my mind, hiding in the corners as though beaten into submission. I pet her snout lovingly, nudging her with my head.

"Ir abelas Yuuki. Ir isala enaste, falon." (I am in need of a favor friend) She huffs, blowing snot into my hair. I giggle, poking her fur with my head once more.

 _'Very well. Please keep in touch on your journey.'_ I stand, brushing the snow off my armor. "Now that this matter is squared away, Commander, may I request one more thing?"

"If it is to play capture the Commander with your dire wolf I will have to decline." He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. I roll my eyes. _'As though I would ask that of him. Although…'_ I point to the shems training, only raising a more curious question on the shem Commander's face.

"I would like to train with one of your best men in the ranks." His face is perplexed and showing it freely without a filter. It reads, _'You can't be fucking serious right now.'_ Giggles bubble in my throat, threatening to escape. I temper them down with a cough, drawing the shem's full attention.

"Is there a particular reason as to this request? Not that the extra training for my men is a bad thing, but it is an…odd request at best." I shrug, placing my hands on my hips.

"I figure if they are in peak condition, they should be able to take care of me no problem. Plus I am out of practice." He opens his mouth a few times, closing it just as quickly. After careful consideration, he nods, leading the way into the clashes of metal. Yuuki follows close behind, her laughter nearly silenced by the training. _'After all, what better way to prove that "knife ears" have a lot more potential than dense shems.'_ It takes a moment to get into the mist of it all, walking in silence for the short distance. The shem Seeker acknowledges us with a curt nod, tearing only a fraction of attention away from the shems.

"Commander, is there a problem? It is your day off is it not?" He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When can we ever truly rest?" The shem Seeker chuckles darkly under her breath, shaking her head.

"Then what do I owe this visit? Surely it is not for the reason I believe it is." She casually looks in my general direction, curiousity and resentment linger behind her calm gaze. Yuuki barks at her, showing off a row of teeth in a pearly smile. The shem shivers, returning her gaze to the shem Commander.

"Lyra wishes to take on Rivet in a friendly sparing match. I fully agree that this should proceed for a teaching and training lesson." She swiftly turns to my direction, shock and disbelief written all over her face.

"You are kidding right? Surely you do not want to take him on." I smirk, clasping my hands behind my back.

"And why, pray tell Seeker, would I not want to take this Rivet on? Surely if he is as good as you say, they should be no problem dispatching me." Her face snaps to a neutral farce, giving a sideway glance at the shem Commander.

"A word, Commander. If you will excuse us Lyra."

"But of course." The two walk toward the sparring shems, their movements quick, pulled taunt like a wire.

"Sounds like this boy is the top shit here." I glance up at Yuuki. She looks down, wearing an identical smirk. Using her nose, she gives a playful shove, chuckling.

"Yes I know the rules. No killing, no maiming, no magic, try not to puncture a vital, and most importantly, have fun." Yuuki barks in approval, styling my hair with her tongue. I laugh, rubbing my head against her fur in a poor attempt to get it out. The two shems return after a long walk with a pristine looking man. I have to crain my neck just to look at his beaten face. Standing roughly six foot, the man is built like a juggernaut: all thick, hard muscle. Aging is definitely not in his favor as wrinkles along with splotches of blueish purple settle into his face. Judging by his stiff stature, he is most likely a senior ranking among the younger new trainees. He takes one brief look at me, scoffs, and turns to his officers.

"Surely you guys jest. This is a mere child who probably does not know a dagger from an axe." The gruff voice resounds, deep like a bass. There is no hair on this man's head, only the speckling of what it use to be. His jaw is square with thin, crackling lips that open to perfume the air with his un-brushed teeth in laughter. "And a knife ear at best leaving little to no weaponry skills under her belt."

"Excuse me grandpa but this _knife ear_ you speak of is right here." He makes a rude gesture, ignoring my being as he continues to prattle on about my 'weakness'.

"Rivet, she specifically requested you in a sparing match. Surely," the shem Commander begins, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "if she is no real threat, this should be done quickly no?" The brute ponders it in his pea sized brain, glancing an eye in my direction.

"Fine, but this better be quick. I have better things to do than beat up a whelp." The two leader shems walk us to the sparring grounds, causing all training to slow to a halt. Curious eyes make their way to the ring, standing against their weapons. Much to no one's surprise, the sparring ring is a piece of land devoid of any snow or life. Training dummies align some of the circle, protecting the tents positioned near by. The shem Commander takes me to one end while the shem Seeker takes the asshole to the other.

"Okay Lyra, for this you must not have any weaponry on you. Armor is optional but nothing over plate mail." He does a once over. "Not that you own any plate to begin with…" He sticks his hand out in retrieval of my daggers. I carefully pull them from my belt, examining their quality. The metal is dull but sturdy, the blade held fast against a leather grip. Various dry splatters of blood dye the leather into an inconsistent coppery hue. I throw the daggers to the floor by my feet, smiling as they make a successful _'swish'_ into the soil. Just as quickly I begin to strip, earning a couple of cat calls from the watching crowd. As I raise the leather top over my head, the shem puts his hands around my wrist, stopping the advancement.

"That is…not necessary for you to do…"He mutters awkwardly, using his other hand to attempt to pull it back down. I stop his wrist, fully pulling the top over despite his grasp.

"I do not need this Commander. It will only slow me down." His face plumes into a rich shade of red, causing a giggle to escape _. 'Oh? Did he really believe I would try to fight naked? That would be suicide even by my standards.'_ I unclasp his hand from my wrist, wiggling my pants down with the shirt.

"Knock it off recruits or I will make you do drills until the next dawn!" Shem Seeker scolds, quieting the rowdy recruits. I gently touch the shem Commander's face, feeling the rough stubble under my fingertips. His redden face ignites into an even deeper shade, his eyes trying not to glance at a woman in her "skivvies" as they call it.

"Would you be a dear, Commander, and take my clothes? I fear it would be a shame to get them ruined."

"O..Of….c…cour…se…" He stutters, fixating his gaze to the ground. Once he finally gets a hold of my clothes, he bolts to the shem Seeker's side, his gaze looking everywhere but me.

 _'Okay, you can do this.'_ I take a death breath in, closing my eyes. ' _Five…four…three…two…one…'_ I exhale opening my eyes at my enemy. Rivet stands within a few yards of me, his torso bare of all plate. His upper muscles flex painfully under the thin sheet of skin. His legs appear toned as well, nearly tearing the flimsy cotton hiding his man bits. I glance at my body, smiling at the purple cotton top circling my upper torso to conceal my breasts. The same color cotton hides my lady bits in some nearly scandalous shorts.

"The rules are simple: knock your opponent out in a fisticuff fashion. No weapons of any type are allowed to be used. Leather mail is the only mail allowed to be worn by the competitors should they choose to wear any at all. First person to knock out their opponent or their opponent is unable to fight wins. Challenger Lyra, do you understand the rules?" The Seeker shem bellows out.

"I do!" I shout, getting into my stance: fists up, legs a good deal apart, my axis on an angle.

"Defender Rivet, do you understand the rules?"

"Yeah yeah lets just get this over with." He cracks his knuckles, slipping into a similar stance: legs a decent way apart, fists up, his axis facing forward only allowing half of his body exposed.

"On the count of three! One!...Two!...Three!" The crowd of recruits cheer around us as Rivet makes the first move. A poor attempt at a running charge, swinging his massive arms wide open for a grab. _'Focus.'_ Everything begins to slow a fraction of a second from the crowd cheering to the sight of the hulk charging at me. I glance at my enemy, realizing almost immediately the flaw in the attack: under his arms by the pit is a free opening. I charge toward him, my feet hitting the rough terrain with little protest. I slide to the vantage point, making it out before the lug notices his own flaw. We slide to a halt onto opposite sides of the field, turning to re-face each other.

"Oh very sneaky little one! That was just a warm up!" He roars, attempting a different charge. His body lowers itself closer to the ground, allowing the air to flow around him rather than slow him down. This particular run is slightly faster than the last, giving little time to think. He extends his arms forward for a quick grab. I push onto his arms, using their strength as a springboard. My body sails easily over his back, touching the ground briefly before rolling. _'He is fast, I will give him that.'_ I wipe my hands on my clothes, standing back up _. 'Considering he continues to charge, he is trying to knock me off my center for a surprise grab or punch. The best thing to do…'_ I charge at him, keeping my hands low to my sides. _'Is to surprise him!'_

"Oh so now the whelp wishes to attack! Let us see what you are made of!" His posture goes rigid, using his arms as a bracing mechanism. I click my tongue. _'Well now I have to change the whole plan.'_ My feet slide to a halt against the floor, kicking up a dust storm as the terrain tears at my feet. A couple recruits cough, but the brute does not budge. "Gotcha!" I feel my left arm tugged into the air, screaming as my body weight pulls against it.

"Now we can finally end this!" He bellows, his left fist winding up for a hook. It sails in my direction, aiming high, aiming for my face. My right arm comes up to deflect some of the blow, but it is too late. The punch surges through the bones in my arm, crackling them under the strain. My arm becomes a weapon as well, smashing into the center of my face. I think I scream, I do not know what really happens next.

I find myself released from the brute half way across the field. Blood drips from my mostly broken nose, coiling around what feels to be a good bruise welting on my cheek. My right arm is completely numb, I cannot feel anything nor move it. ' _Thank god I am a magic wielder or that would be hurting like a bitch.'_

There is a quiet murmur among the crowd, the shems debating if this fight should continue. I take a glance at Yuuki who, despite how I look is smirking a knowing smirk.

"You are right as usual Yuuki. I should really stop messing around." I chuckle, standing back into my pose.

"How are you still standing you little whelp?!" He yells, his face turning red in rage.

"Oh you poor, little, useless soul. You do not realize what you did, do you?" I charge at him. Using the momentum, I spring up to his eye level delivering a very gratifying punch to the jaw, Although not as damaging as his, a few teeth crack under the pressure. "I was allowing you one free hit. One chance to assess your skill." I jump back, avoiding another grab. "And now that I know what you are capable of," I slide behind him, giving a good solid punch against his back. It appears that all it does is jiggle the muscle, but my mana knows better.

"It should be easy to win!" The thug curses under his breath, flailing as he attempts punches and kicks. I leave my body on auto pilot, dodging, punching, kicking, weakening. _'I know I cannot take him down with my strength due to his thick muscles.'_ Another punch, another dodge. _'But I do know the muscles can become sore and weaken. If I keep hitting them.'_ He goes to grab, I spring over him. _'They should weaken enough that the final blow will keep him down.'_

"Face me head on you little knife ear whelp or are you scared?!"

"Really? You are reduced to fear tactics? So classless." I sail over his shoulder, delivering a blow to his neck. Using my feet I give him a shove to the floor before I hit it. Much to no surprise his beaten body falls, his hands grasping at something to anchor himself. His legs are still, refusing to move another inch other than the bent posture. "Then again I like to see those who feel the need to look down on people reduced to this." I walk over, giving a clean kick into the side of his face.

"Doesn't feel good does it? I do wonder how many of my kind you have done this exact thing to." Another kick, a hand reaching up in a poor attempt to protest. I grab his muscular hand, bending it back until the wrist bone shatters. He screams out, making the same attempt with his other hand. I drop the broken one, repeating the same motion. The brutes screams are an annoying earful now, blocking out the serenity of nature's music.

"Will you beg for your life? Or should I take it like you did of my kind?" His eyes widen, his voice quieting down to silence.

"Oh? You do not think I know what I am talking about? Let us see here…" I straddle his upper torso, taking a seat directly on his sternum.

"Commanding officer Rivet of the Orlesian army. Demoted from his high rank for raping a daughter of a very powerful nobleman." My fist makes contact with his face. "Age thirty, had a lovely wife and a little girl in a well off area. Well enough that you had servants. But oh poor naïve shem you did not want human servants, you wanted knife ear bitches." I punch him again, feeling all the anger welding up inside. I lean close to his ear.

"Look closely my friend. Do you remember the night your servants escaped a burning house? A burning house to cover up a murder? A house burning you claimed was a servant being a stupid knife ear?" I hiss, brushing my lips against his ear. His bruised eyes widen slightly, his mouth falling agape.

"You…" I smirk.

"That's right….me" I land one last punch, knocking him out cold.

"Well it appears as though I won!" I smile at the crowd, climbing off his body to stand. Shock lines every visible face I can see including the judges. The shem Seeker is the first to snap out of her trance, raising her left arm in the air.

"The winner…is our newbie Lyra!" Cheers rain from every angle, whistles and words of excitement. A few recruits come up to examine the damage, standing in awe at the change of odds. 'They probably thought I would go down.' I wipe the blood off my face onto my dead arm. 'He may be large, but everyone has their demon of weakness.'

"That was…!" The shem Commander runs up, a brow of worry creasing his face. "Do you need a healer? Well…I mean it is obvious that you do but…ah maker's breath!" I laugh, earning a curious look from him.

"Commander I will see the medic in a minute. The pain does not bother me as much as you would think." I give him a smile, earing the immediate reward of a blush. "Thank you, for looking out for my well-being."

"Wow I cannot believe you took Rivet down!" One of the younger recruits comes up, eyes beaming with delight. "No one would ever take him on!"

"It was good to see his ass handed to him!" Another recruit excitedly says. The Commander coughs roughly next to him, spooking the recruit into a sheepish smile.

"I did not know that knife…excuse me, I am use to hearing that word everywhere. Could you maybe train us?" A third older boys comes in, kneeling onto one knee. "It would be an honor to learn some of your abilities."

"Oh that would be awesome!" The youngest says, following the eldest lead. "Please train us!" The middle boy sighs, crossing his arms.

"Well I do admit that Rivet getting his ass handed to him is great and all, but I do not believe you have the skills we need. Seeker Cassandra and Commander Cullen are all we need."

"But Kyle…!" The younger one begins, his eyes widen like a begging pup.

"No buts!" Kyle hisses, grabbing the younger one off the ground. "I will not be training with a knife ear and neither will you!"

"That is not your decision now is it Kyle?" The Commander's voice is rigid, anger clearly lingering in its depths. Kyle physically shivers, glancing warily at his commanding officer. "Leave Tommy with us while you return to your tent. You are dismissed for the day." Kyle looks between Tommy and I, glaring at me as he throws his kid brothers arm down.

"I will go have a talk with him Commander, if you will allow that." The eldest of the group stands, eying the direction of his retreating brother.

"You may Materous. Please remind him that talks of knife ears will not be tolerated in this camp."

"Yes sir." Materous bows, giving me a sheepish smile. "I do apologize for my brother's behavior. It has been… a rough year for us." With that, he walks away into the swarm of people. _'I know that feeling.'_ I sigh, glancing at my broken arm. _'This is going to take a hell of a long time to fix, magic or not.'_

"You should probably see the healer now Lyra." The Commander places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I glance up, my eyes widening at the pain swimming beneath his chocolate hues. Words do not process, all thoughts jumble into one, it is as though we share a similar pain.

"Yes…I probably should…" I break contact, glancing down to the floor. "Thank you for allowing this favor Commander. I appreciate it." I turn, walking toward the only strand of comfort I possess. Yuuki gives a knowing look, laying on her haunches to allow easier access. _'You over did it,'_ her eyes read. _'And paid for it with your injury.'_

"I know," I sigh, feeling my body slipping into a familiar lull. She helps me up with her snout, standing once she feels secure. There are a couple looks from the recruits as the dire wolf does not head into town but instead, the woods.

"I am sure the Commander will have questions as to how I did not heal my injuries with the town healer." I glance at my surroundings, feeling about ready to lay down onto Yuuki when a nagging feeling hits the pit of my stomach. _'Where…?'_ My eyes try their best to find the eyes poking into us, but fail. We trail off into the woods with the lingering gaze on our backs.


End file.
